The present invention relates to an analytical element for the detection of hydrogen peroxide, and more particularly to an analytical element improved in shelf life, i.e., stability during storage, for use in quantitative analysis for of hydrogen peroxide, which analysis is carried out by measuring the dye produced during the oxidation-condensation reaction of a hydrogen donor with a coupler for preparing dyes in the presence of a peroxidase-functional material.
Various attempts have hitherto been made to improve the stability of those reagents used for such analytical elements in the dry process. Particularly, in multilayer analytical elements for analyzing for hydrogen peroxide, attempts for improving the stability of peroxidase have been proposed. For example, for the purpose of improving the stability of peroxidase, Japanese Patent Publication Open to Public Inspection (hereinafter referred to as Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication) Nos. 50393/1979 and 116258/1982 propose the addition of certain copolymers to reagent layers, and Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication No. 174099/1982 proposes the addition of pyrogallol derivatives to reagent layers.
These proposals, although useful as means for restraining the deterioration of peroxidase during its storage, are hardly considered satisfactory enough for preserving the ability of the element to analyze, and thus are desired to be further improved.